


If you love something, set it free.

by slightlyfanfiction



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyfanfiction/pseuds/slightlyfanfiction
Summary: Ivy breaks a curse.





	If you love something, set it free.

Have you ever loved something so much that you made a decision for them instead of with them?  
Ivy knew that there were two ways to break her curse. The first was true love's kiss and the second was for her to leave her true love. The first one seemed easy enough but the cursed had to be broken soon and Henry and Jacinda were no closer to kissing. Ivy knew what she had to do. She would tell Regina and make her promise to take care of Henry.  
At Henry's apartment  
"Henry, I want to apologize." said Drizella.  
"For what?" asked Henry inquiring.  
"Everythhing."  
"That doesn't make sense."  
"I know and it probably never will but I still want to apologize."  
"Ivy," Henry said moving closer and taking her face in his hands, "What's going on?"  
"It all will be over soon." she said with a wobbly smile. She placed her hands on his wrists. "I have to go." she finally said quietly.  
Henry felt this giant pang of sadness because after she had left he realized that was her goodbye. He wanted to run after her but his mind was racing about her apology and how he didn't understand why she was apologizing to him.  
With Ivy  
After leaving Henry's apartment, Ivy had begun to cry but she knew it was her own fault for falling in love with someone else's true love. Ivy took a deep breath and crossed the curse which effectively broke the curse.  
Bad guys don't get happy ending even though she loved Henry's book that describe happy endings of the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, and Rumpelstiltskin but Ivy was not one of them. Ivy decided to not use the Drizella fearing that someone might come looking for her. During the first year, she traveled around the United States but she kept being pulled Maine which continued to resist because she knew the place she was being pulled to and she did not want to go there.  
During this fateful night saw Ivy drive up the coast of Maine traveling to the Canadian border but she lost control of her car and ended up in water. Luckily for Ivy, she was prepared in case of emergencies. She unhooked her seat belt as soon as her car hit the water and grabbed the wrench to break the window. After getting out of the car, Ivy raced to the surface and took gulps of air. She could see a pirate ship in the distance which confused her. Someone on the crew threw a life saver. Ivy held on for dear life. As soon as she was pulled up, Ivy passed out. The next day she woke up in a small room with yellow walls and a police insignia. In her tired mind, the police insignia didn't register but when it did she jolted awake and looked around. She soon figured where she was and who she was looking at.  
"Love, our patient is awake." Captain Hook called to a very pretty blond.  
The blond walked over. She had Henry's eyes and Ivy knew exactly who she was.  
"I'm Emma Swan."  
"Ivy." Ivy replied meekly.  
"What fairytale are you from?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Ivy.  
"I'm joking because you are in the town, Storybook."  
Ivy laughed a little but stopped as soon as she saw the brilliant hazel eyes staring at her.  
"Who is she?"  
"Henry, this is Ivy."  
"Hello." Ivy said.  
"Hi." Henry said and continued to staring at her. "Have we met before?"  
"No, I don't think so." Ivy replied. 

Henry POV  
Henry kept thinking about the girl he met at the police station. He had a feeling she wasn't telling him the truth but he can't figure out why. He decided to look in his storybook and found the name Drizella. He knew the fairytale story of Cinderella and her evil stepmom and sisters. Ivy must be Drizella but then why did she lie about no knowing who she was. Maybe she did not want to be known as Drizella and be condemned for her evil deeds in the fairytale. But Henry wouldn't treat her cruelly for her previous actions.  
After a month of tiptoeing around the situation, Henry finally told her he knew who she was. Ivy's eyes became duller and sad. Ivy quickly left the restaurant. This reaction puzzled Henry and he did not know the full scope of what she had done. He went to Jacinda to talk over what he had discovered. 

Ivy POV  
Ivy did not like that Henry had figure out her real name and she worried that he would soon figure out what she had done. Ivy did not have many friends or people she trusted but she needed to talk to someone. She climbed aboard the Jolly Roger to talk to Captain Hook.  
"Hi, can I talk to you?"  
"Sure, love. Although, I am not sure, I will be much help."  
"Well, I guess I should start with the truth. My name is not Ivy, it's Drizella Tremaine. My mom is Rapunzel Tremaine. I was my mother's daughter for so long that I forgot who I was and I did the stupidest thing for love but bad guys don't get happy endings."  
"That's not true, I mean, in every story I am the bad guy but just because you're suppose to be bad doesn't mean you are."'  
"I wish that was true in my case but it's not. I cursed the whole town because the person I love, is in love with someone else."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because I have seen the way her looks at her and he didn't look at me that way. But it's better now because he doesn't remember me."  
"What do you mean better? And why doesn't he remember you?"  
"Do you remember when I mentioned a curse? Well, there were two ways to break the cure one was true love's kiss and the other was me walking through the curse making sure no one remember me."  
"But you remember everyone."  
"Yes. It doesn't matter about me. Just promise me you will get Henry to stop digging. He won't like what he finds."  
"Henry. You love Henry."  
"It doesn't matter who I love, he will never love me back. Just promise me."  
"I can't promise that."  
Ivy look defeated.  
"Ivy, you should tell him the truth."  
"I can't do that. I don't think I would be able to survive if I knew he hated me. It's better if he forgets who I am."  
"Why isn't that a choice I get to make?" Ivy spins to see an angry looking Henry. Ivy gulped.  
"How long have you been there?"  
"The whole time."  
Ivy narrowed her eyes at Captain Hook. "You knew he was here."  
Hook just shrugged his shoulders. Ivy huffed and preceded to dismount the ship. Her magic started sparking purple. Normally Ivy can contain her magic and her emotion.  
"Ivy wait."  
Ivy continued to rush past people. A hand grabbed her arm turning her around. She felt sparks and looked up at Henry then quickly dropped her gaze.  
"Well, now you know. Please let go of me." Ivy asked weakly.  
"Ivy, please look at me." Henry cupped her cheeks and Ivy slowly looked up at him. His gaze was intense piercing her soul. She dropped her graze.  
He slowly pulled her closer.  
"Henry, what are you doing?" As she looked up, he was moving his face closer. She felt his lips on hers. She gasped. Henry moved his arms to her waist and made her flush to him as he continued to kiss her. At some point, she had started kissing him back.  
When he pulled back, he just looked at her for a long time and pulled her back for another kiss.  
"I remember."  
"Remember?"  
"Everything, I am not and have never been in love with Jacinda or Cinderella. It's always has and always will be you."  
Ivy smiled at him. "It's always been you, Henry Mills. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed


End file.
